When it rains it pours
by Special.Fans.Unit
Summary: William Lewis is dead, but he still Haunts Olivia in her nightmares, but he isn't the only one. When Olivia begins having nightmares of her therapist, she thinks she's paranoid, but is she? -In every dark cloud, there's a silver lining, is there one for Olivia?


The sound of heavy breathing pierced Olivia's ears, she was still heavily sedated by the dose of amytal sodium her therapist has given her. She can feel a heaviness on her, she's confused and try's to move, but it's like she's in a dream and she can't control anything. Her heart is racing as she tries to force her eyes open, move her arms, scream anything, this is to real for Olivia, "This can't just be a dream." she says in her mind, but hopes she's wrong.

Thirty minutes later Olivia wakes up, her head aches, and everything seems fuzzy. "How long was I under?" She asks as she rubs her temples.

"About 4 hours. That's a bit longer than usual, the dosage must have been to strong." Daniel says looking down at Olivia's file.

"Well-did we make any progress?" Olivia asks, still confused and hoping for answers.

"No, sorry-these things take time Olivia, but I'm confident with a few more sessions you will have a break through." He says as he rubs her shoulder. Olivia gives him a look, like she isn't quite sure how she feels about anything that's just gone down.

"You don't look so well, maybe you should sit down?" Daniel asks Olivia offering the chair in front of them.

"Yea, my heads killing me, and I-I feel a little dizzy." Olivia says holding her head.

"Well those are just side effects of the amytal, should I get you a glass of water?" Daniel asks.

"Uhm-" Olivia is cut off by her phone ringing. "I gotta get this." Olivia says grabbing her coat and heading for the door. Daniel nods his head, shooting her a smile as she leaves.

"Benson." Olivia answered as she's walking down the hall.

"Hey Liv, we caught a case, two girls were found naked, with bruises all over them down on 34th street." Fin tells her.

"Okay, I'll meet y'all there." Olivia replies.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-

"Hi there, I'm Olivia..can you tell me your names?" Liv asks the two girls who are now covered in blankets and setting in the back of an ambulance.

"I'm sophie...that's katie..she don't talk much." Sophie, clearly the oldest replies.

"How old are you two, Sophie?" Olivia asks caringly with a smile.

"9, and she's 5." Sophie says pointing to Katie.

"Are y'all sisters?" Olivia asks.

"No, we were neighbors, but now we are suppose to act like sisters." Sophie says looking around, wondering if she should have said that.

"Okay, sweetie-do you know where you live?" Olivia asks one more question before she decides it's enough to go on until the girls get better checked out, and fed.

"In south bark, Kansas." The little girl speaks up. Olivia's eyes widen.

"Okay, Sophie, you have been very helpful." Olivia says giving Sophie, and Katie a smile.

"So what's it looking like?" Fin asks Olivia.

"Those two were definitely kidnapped." Olivia says with a sigh and a shake of her head.

"Damn." Fin says looking over at the ambulance.

"Yea, they aren't in Kansas anymore." Olivia says as she walks away rubbing her head, that was still pounding.

"You alright, Liv?" Amanda asks concerned.

"Yea, I just got a bit of a headache." Olivia replies.

"I've got some pain killers in the car, want me to go get ya some?" Amanda asks.

"Nah, I'll be fine, thank you though." Liv declines sweetly.

-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Olivia lets out a small grunt in frustration as she wrestles with the cork on her favorite wine. She pours herself a glass, and drowns the pain killers she just swallowed. It's been a long, and eventful day for Olivia, she hadn't even got to really analyze what had happened earlier. "How could I not of made a break through?" She wonders to herself as she sips her sweet red wine. She let's herself pounder on her thoughts for a moment before she heads to bed.

"Mmm...ooo, ahh." The sounds of grunting, and heavy breathing our flooding her dreams, Olivia's sweating, her heart begins to race again, and panic takes over her as flashes of Lewis dance through her head, she's shaking, and twisting in her sheets, she knows this is just a dream, but then a flash of Daniel on top of her, breathing heavily awakens her.

Olivia gets her breathing back to normal, as she holds her chest. "Come on Liv, get it together." She says to herself, as she kicks the remaining covers off herself. She walks to the bathroom, and stares at herself in the mirror, "It's over, he's dead..you're alive." She says to herself before splashing some water over her face.

A/N: I can't remember her therapists name in the show, omg someone help? I'll go back and change it, once I know what it is :p


End file.
